Love is Blind
by alex.rain09
Summary: A story about a bitter blind girl who met a guy and transformed her life's perspectives until..... *oneshot*


**"LOVE IS BLIND"**

My name is Kuronuma Sawako. I'm 15 years old and I live in Tokyo, Japan. I'm a normal girl, almost. I've been blind since I was ten years old. Some rare disease stole my sight away and I've been living in a world of darkness for 5 years already. Maybe for other people it's still a short time but for me, it feels like forever. I already forgot how colorful the world is. I forgot how red the roses are, how blue the sky is, even how I look. All I remember was the shadows, the blackness of the surroundings. Life is just a bleak road I pass everyday without any complain. For me, I was just existing but not living at all. I avoided people like a plague. I never had friends since the incident and I don't want to have any at all. I don't want to be pitied for the rest of my life just because I'm blind. 

I am not a helpless case actually. The doctor said that I could have my sight back through a laser operation but it's not a hundred percent that my sight will be as clear as before. Maybe just a blur just to see my way around but if there would be an eye donor, then surely I could get my sight back. My parents seemed enticed to do the operation. I'm not. I can't live my life walking around, deprived of all the real colors and joys of the world and I'm not so sure if someone would be willing to donate their cornea for me. I just can't. It's better to stay this way and stay in a corner apart from the rest of the world. Solace is my only comfort and loneliness is my best friend. 

Before the incident, I was a lively, vivacious young girl enthusiastically living for the present. I had many friends, including Chizu-chan, Ayano-chan, Ryuu-kun, etc, but I have only one best friend, Kazehaya-kun. He was a handsome and gentle guy. Even at ten, many kids were infatuated with him (girls of course). We were really close but after I got blind, I avoided him. Not just him but all of them. I started locking myself up inside my room, oblivious to the world, which suits me fine. I don't really want to face the world. 

Now, as I slowly make my way towards my new school, I can't help feeling a little bit awkward. Even though I can't see them, I know people are watching my every move. I could feel their stares burning my back. I walked quickly and rather carelessly for I tripped over a piece of rock. God, that was humiliating! I scrambled up and composed myself. 

"Are you okay Miss??" A voice asked behind me. It was a deep but soothing voice. I replied with a quick nod and hurriedly walked away. That guy sounded nice but it's better to be careful out in this world and I swear I heard his voice before. 

School was okay. Some tried to make friends with me but I shunned them away. People come and go, disappearing right before me. Except for one person. That guy with a deep and soothing voice. He keeps on bugging me, asking me if I have already eaten, how's life, stuff like that. It's annoying. One day, losing control over my annoyance, I yelled at him. 

"I'm okay, okay??? Can't you leave me alone for a while???" And I ran across the street just to get away from him. He's such a nuisance! 

For the next few days, he still keeps on annoying me. He really doesn't do anything except ask me how am I but still he disturbs my peace of mind. I avoided him and never ever talk to him whenever he asks a question. But he didn't give up instead he persisted. He brought me lunch, ate with me during break times, talks to me and even walks me home. We became close friends in a short time. 

"Can I touch your face???" I asked one day when we were hanging out the in the school garden. 

"Sure," he replied then caught my hand to guide it towards his face. As I explore every feature of his face, I joked.

"You sure are handsome." I chuckled. I pulled my hand away but he held it tightly in his hands. I felt awkward. Can't he see I'm not used to this kind of closeness?? 

I felt warmth spread inside of me as he kissed my open palm. This feeling is so alien to me. It's as if, instead of seeing darkness, I see light and brightness. My world felt somewhat complete and I had this feeling of satisfaction and contentment. I smiled at him. He let go of my hand and put his arms around me. I leaned on him. This is life. 

* * *

One night, my parents told me that they decided to take the doctor's advice and have the operation. They were thrilled about it and, hard to admit it, I was also thrilled. I would love to see Shota-kun's face and tell him how much I love him. 

Yes, I love him already. In such a short time that we were together, I fell for him. He changed my life's perspective and made me a whole new different person. It feels as though the old Sawako was back. I decided to accept my parent's offer and tell Shota-kun tomorrow. I slept that night with a smile along my lips. 

The next day, I went to school early to tell Shota-kun that I would finally have my sight back. I was about to go inside the room when I heard voices speaking inside in hushed tones. Instinct told me to listen first so I did. Based from the voices, it was Shota-kun and Kurumi-chan. What are they doing in a really early morning alone in the room talking in whispers?? I listened intently. 

"Kurumi-chan, what the hell are you saying??" Shota-kun hissed, clearly agitated. 

"Simple, I know you like. You always have. Now tell me, do you like Sawako-chan??" She asked seductively. 

My heart went racing and I held my breath while waiting for his answer. Please Shot-kun, please say 'yes'…. 

"Well no…" I heard him say. Without thinking, I ran towards the hallway and out of the school. Shota-kun must have heard me because I heard him call after me. I didn't look back. The pain was too great. How could he do this to me??? He was the only person I loved ever since I was born. Why??? 

I ditched classed for the rest of the day and went home. My mom wondered why I was home so early but I just told her I had a major headache and needed rest. She got worried but I told her I'm really okay. I moped inside my room all day doing nothing but cry. 

The next weeks were hell for me. Shota-kun tried to talk to me but I pushed him away. I told I don't want to see him again for the rest of my life. It was tough but I need to do it. If I don't then I would get hurt every day until I die. I need to move on. 

* * *

Operation day. Luckily, a few weeks after my parents told the doctor about my operation, a donor came in and now I'm off to have my sight back. 

After ten excruciating hours in the Operating Room, I was transported directly to a private ward to rest. I still have bandages in my eyes and the doctor said that it could be taken off after three days. On the third day, as the doctor slowly took off the bandages, I can't help feeling anxious. What if I still can't see?? What if the operation failed??? What if… what if… 

"Open your eyes. Slowly." I heard the doctor say. I opened my eyes. At first, the sudden light caused me to close my eyes again but the doctor told me to open it slowly. I opened it again and when my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw my parents' expectant faces near my bed and the doctor hovering above me. He held two fingers in front of my face. 

'How many am I holding up??" He asked. 

"Two." I answered. I felt tears gather in my eyes when the realization sunk in. I could see! My eyes are back! My parents rushed to me and hugged me. I hugged them back. I could finally see! 

"Well Miss Sawako. Take good care of your eyes now, as a special request from the donor." He winked and went out of the room. My parents were still laughing and crying at the same time. It was the most glorious day of my life. 

"Oh by the way Sawako, a classmate of yours dropped this off. You didn't tell me you had a blind classmate too." My father said and handed me an envelope. I took it. Blind classmate?? Maybe there is but I don't know. I shrugged and opened the envelope. 

Inside was a picture of a really handsome guy and a handwritten letter. It read: 

_My dearest Sawako,_

_By the time you read this, you can already see and I'm so happy for you. I know you told me that you don't want to see me for the rest of your life and because I respect you and love you, I'll grant your wish but please take this picture of me. It is the only way you would know that I once existed in your life. I love you with all my heart._

_Love,_  
_Shota_

I looked at the picture and studied it very carefully. He really looks familiar. When I turned it over, something was written. 'Shota Kazehaya'. My eyes watered the second time when I realized that it has been Kazehaya-kun all along. How could I be so insensitive! My best friend… "Kazehaya-kun.." I mumbled.

* * *

Three years after the operation and now I'm living a normal life. I already have friends and my school life is already improving. I'm perfectly normal again and I loved it.

My friends and I were just having a stroll in a park when I saw a familiar figure sitting on a bench. I excused myself and approached the guy. He has a chestnut hair and a lean built. Oh my God. It was Kazehaya-kun. I was about to greet him when he stood up and used a walking cane. He was holding something in his hand, probably a picture, and then it fell to the ground. I picked it up. I almost cried when I saw it. It was my picture when I was fifteen years old. I looked at him and gave him the picture without a word.

"Thank you." He muttered and then made his way towards the crowd with a cane. He was blind…

* * *

This one's supposed to be a whole story but i made it a oneshot though because i can't guarantee if i still have the enthusiasm to finish this in case it's a whole story so yeah. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it's not that good. Please review :)


End file.
